


[podfic] Push

by GKingOfFez, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Jedi Training, POV Female Character, Podfic, Push-Ups, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKingOfFez/pseuds/GKingOfFez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Is he… meditating? Isn’t he heavy?” Sabine questioned, leaning up against the doorway and crossing her arms, looking down on Kanan and Ezra.She’d probably been right before- Jedi training must have always been this weird to watch as an outsider, if strange things like this were any kind of example.





	[podfic] Push

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Push](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851390) by [GKingOfFez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKingOfFez/pseuds/GKingOfFez). 



 

 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** Fluff, Family Bonding, Art, Jedi Training, POV Female Character, push-ups, space family

 **Length:**  00:20:39

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Push_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
